1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature management apparatus for foodstuffs stored in a storage cabinet such as a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional storage cabinet for foodstuffs, there is provided a temperature sensor for detecting an inside temperature of the storage cabinet for temperature management of foodstuffs stored in the cabinet. When the inside temperature changes due to open and close of the cabinet door, there occurs a difference between the inside temperature detected by the sensor and the internal temperature of the foodstuffs in accordance with thermal capacity and radiation coefficient of the foodstuffs and a relative position of the sensor to the foodstuffs. For this reason, proper temperature management of the foodstuffs may not be expected.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a temperature management apparatus capable of effecting proper temperature management of foodstuffs stored in a storage cabinet.
According to the present invention, the object is accomplished by providing a temperature management apparatus for foodstuffs stored in a storage cabinet which comprises ambient temperature detection means for detecting an ambient temperature of foodstuffs stored in the storage cabinet and foodstuff temperature presumption means for presuming an internal temperature of the foodstuffs on a basis of changes in the detected value of the ambient temperature in the course of each lapse of a predetermined time.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the ambient temperature detection means includes a temperature sensor placed in the storage cabinet for detecting an inside temperature of the storage cabinet and temperature presumption means for presuming an ambient temperature of foodstuffs stored in the storage cabinet on a basis of changes in the detected values of the inside temperature in the course of each lapse of a predetermined time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a temperature management apparatus for foodstuffs stored in a storage cabinet which comprises a temperature sensor placed in the storage cabinet for detecting an inside temperature of the storage cabinet and foodstuff temperature presumption means for presuming an internal temperature of the foodstuffs on a basis of changes in the detected values of the inside temperature in the course of each lapse of a predetermined time.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the temperature management apparatus further comprises an indicator for indicating the presumed internal temperature of the foodstuffs and alarm means for Issuing an alarm when the presumed internal temperature of the foodstuffs is out of a predetermined temperature range.